<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>落叶 by Si_Cha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113738">落叶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha'>Si_Cha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midway (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PTSD Murray, Pre-Slash, Shell Shock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在秋天的某个日子里，贝斯特收到了穆雷的来信，他在信中说到自己的近况，告诉他自己一切都好，并且询问贝斯特的身体状况，甚至在信中道谢。贝斯特从文字中看不出什么。贝斯特决定去见他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Halsey Best &amp; James Murray, Richard Halsey Best/James Murray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>落叶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to each other and who/whatever has the right.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>贝斯特已经很久没有穆雷的消息了，他想知道那小子现在如何，在最后被自己拖上那趟死亡之旅，他现在又该怎样看待死亡，看待生活。贝斯特一直在休养，虽然最后那次的飞行让他再也无法坐上驾驶座，可他并不后悔。</p><p>在秋天的某个日子里，贝斯特收到了穆雷的来信，他在信中说到自己的近况，告诉他自己一切都好，并且询问贝斯特的身体状况，甚至在信中道谢。贝斯特从文字中看不出什么。他翻出一张信纸，提笔写下，</p><p>“亲爱的詹姆斯，</p><p>我现在身体已经完全好了，要不是该死的海军不让我飞，我还能打掉更多的舰艇……”</p><p>他突然用左手捂住嘴，用力咳嗽，钢笔的墨汁滴落在信纸上，迅速蕴开。</p><p>贝斯特放下笔，将信纸揉做一团。去他妈的，我要去找他。</p><p>贝斯特是一个行动力很强的人，如果他打算做什么，他会认为这件事不得不做，非常正确，自己必须马上去做。正是因为他是这样的人，所以才获得了“迪克”这个昵称，而不是“里奇”或是别的什么。他买了第二天的火车票，带上一些衣物，决定来一个长期拜访。他记住信封上的地址，向路人询问，然后敲响他的家门。</p><p>穆雷拉开门的时候在捏自己的鼻梁，贝斯特可以看到他眼眶下深深的黑眼圈。你看起来可一点都不好。贝斯特没将这句话说出口，他只是抬起手，露出他标准的灿烂笑容，“你好，不和你的队长打招呼吗？”</p><p>穆雷扯了扯嘴角，朝一边退开。“你怎么不提前告诉我，我好准备一下。”</p><p>贝斯特看到穆雷稍显混乱的房间，心想，他可能是需要些时间准备，但怎样都比我好。“提前告诉你怎么能算是惊喜呢？”</p><p>穆雷笑着摇摇头，没说什么。</p><p>“不过你现在为什么会在这里？现在不是放假时间吧？迪金森可没告诉过我。”贝斯特站在客厅里，环视四周，不知该不该坐下。</p><p>“咖啡还是茶？”穆雷的声音从厨房传来。</p><p>“有酒吗？”贝斯特朝厨房喊道。紧接着他大声咳嗽起来，穆雷肯定可以听到。不过管他呢，他迟早会知道的，又不是什么大问题，但事实是，贝斯特不想让穆雷担心，所以这也不算什么很小的问题。</p><p>穆雷再次没有作答。过了一会儿，他端着两杯咖啡走出厨房，贝斯特已经在沙发上坐下。他想开口说什么，但贝斯特抢先一步。</p><p>“你现在是什么情况？又不像我一样被疾病拖住后腿，你是被什么绊住了？”贝斯特心中有一个答案呼之欲出。</p><p>“我退役了。”穆雷喝了一口咖啡，贝斯特注意到他的咖啡没有加牛奶，应该也没有加糖。</p><p>贝斯特的视线从空无一物的桌子上迅速转移到穆雷的双眼，他没有料到这个答案，他以为穆雷只是暂时休整，他还想知道穆雷是怎么做到的。</p><p>穆雷没有要说原因的意思，贝斯特也没有问。他盯着自己咖啡里的浮沫发呆，然后他听到穆雷的声音由远及近，“……是打算把家搬过来吗？”他可以听见穆雷声音里的笑意。</p><p>贝斯特抬起头，他看着穆雷，他看起来还是那么清澈，然后他突然想起穆雷的话，终于开口回答，“或许会住上一段时间，取决于你这个地主当得怎么样。”</p><p>“只要你不要把口香糖吐得到处都是就好了。”</p><p>“好的，船长。”一瞬间，他觉得对面的人又变回他熟悉的那个穆雷了。</p><p> </p><p>穆雷的表现没有过于异常，只是他的黑眼圈越来越深，他早上醒来的时候比平常晚，他对强光和噪音有些敏感，从战场上回来后，这不是太大的问题，不是每个人都像贝斯特一样。不，不是这样的，很快贝斯特不得不承认，这些对于穆雷来说已经是过于异常了。</p><p>穆雷不常在白天出门，他住在离海边遥远的地方。秋天来临前，穆雷有时会带贝斯特前往山区，“这里对你的肺部好。”他是这么说的。贝斯特喜欢这里的景色，落叶乔木已经变色，地面上堆积着黄色的树叶，踩在上面发出咯吱的声音，而松柏仍旧保持绿色，与落叶乔木形成鲜明的对比。</p><p>贝斯特喜欢来这里，穆雷会比平时表现得更加放松。他不会看到穆雷因为一些突然的响声而惊动，松鼠在林间跑动时，他只是看着它们然后微笑，穆雷或许没有注意到身旁贝斯特的表情，他也因为穆雷的放松而放松。</p><p>一直以来，贝斯特都以为穆雷与他的家人住在一起，他在最后一次飞行前还和贝斯特提起过他的家人。他在一开始就意识到穆雷一个人住在这里，他没有问他，他们只是手握咖啡杯坐在一起，相对无言。直到许多天后，他才问起这件事，在他许久都没见到穆雷的家人以后。</p><p>几乎没有人来拜访他们，只是邻居偶尔会敲响他们的房门，邀请他参加派对，或是分享零食。穆雷会友善地对待他们，但他一定会拒绝他们的邀请，而邻居们也无法怪罪于他，他们会继续分享一些美味，邀请他的次数却越来越少。</p><p>在某个穆雷心情不错的日子里——贝斯特不知他为何开心，于是归于自己所做的美味佳肴以及在餐桌上讲的军旅笑话——他们的房门再次被敲响，与往常一样，穆雷拒绝了他人的邀请，然后关上门。但与往常不一样的是，贝斯特这次没有保持沉默，餐桌上愉悦的氛围令他认为自己可以说些什么，比如，“为什么不尝试接受一下别人的邀请呢？”</p><p>穆雷的表情瞬间变得僵硬，“我不想参加派对。”</p><p>听起来他没有为此生气，于是贝斯特继续追问，“参加派对不是挺好的吗？还可以放松一下心情。”</p><p>穆雷放下手中的刀叉，他直视贝斯特的双眼，“如果你想去你可以自己去。”</p><p>理智告诉贝斯特他应该闭嘴，但贝斯特从不听自己的理智，既然好不容易提起这件事，他是不会轻易结束这一话题的。他耸耸肩，“我自己倒是无所谓，我比较希望你去。”</p><p>“无意冒犯，先生，”穆雷像是突然意识到自己不再是贝斯特的下属，他柔和的面部瞬间变得有些狰狞，“你这个该死的自大狂永远都他妈只想着你自己。”穆雷说完便离开餐桌，将自己锁在房间里，没给贝斯特回嘴的机会。</p><p>贝斯特从没见过穆雷这样，即使当初他再怎么在轰炸机上做些令人心惊胆战的操作，即使他和穆雷刚刚从鬼门关回来他便再一次将他拉向地狱，穆雷也从没发过这么大的火。贝斯特不知道怎么惹怒了他，他本该因为穆雷的话而生气的，什么叫做只想着自己，我他妈的明明是在为你着想。贝斯特这样想着，不过比起愤怒，他更加担心他。贝斯特怀疑穆雷是否患上弹震症，但如果是那样，他应该接受战地医生的治疗后重新回到战场上，而不是在这里。贝斯特考虑自己是否应该前往图书馆或是联系朋友借阅相关书籍。他很快便否决了自己的计划，而是前往穆雷带他去的山区，他和穆雷都需要一些独处的时间。</p><p>那天阳光明媚，金色的光线洒在黄色的落叶上，美丽而刺眼，树林里的松鼠和鸟仍在活动，除了鸟叫声和树叶的沙沙声，几乎再也没有可以听见的声音。贝斯特躺在地上，偶尔因为凉风吹过而咳嗽，秋日里温暖的阳光照在身上，让人懒散得想要入眠。贝斯特想起在太平洋上时，暴风雨时常会降临，环境也不似现在这般平稳、干燥而清爽。贝斯特却仍旧想要回到那里。他慢慢地陷入睡梦中，他梦见他坐在无畏式俯冲轰炸机的驾驶座上，穆雷坐在他身后，抱怨贝斯特关掉发动机，抱怨他飞得太低，却仍旧心甘情愿地做他的枪手，他还梦到了一些别的事情，一些无法向他人诉说的事情。他睁开眼，太阳已经不在空中，气温下降许多，他打了个哆嗦。贝斯特重新闭上双眼，翻身后伸懒腰，之后再次睁开双眼，他发现有名成年男性坐在自己身旁，还未完全清醒的大脑告诉他，那是穆雷。</p><p>“你醒了，迪克。你占了我的地方了。”穆雷看着他，地平线上落日的光芒照耀在他身上，他看起来像是在发光。</p><p>“你终于不叫我长官或是贝斯特先生了。”贝斯特撑起身体，穆雷的视线随着他上移。</p><p>“你已经不是我的长官了，而且，”你终于意识到了，贝斯特这样想着，但没说出来，“你的昵称真的很合适。”</p><p>贝斯特笑着捶了下穆雷的手臂。这次他学会了克制自己，没有追问。</p><p>一阵风吹过，骤降的气温引发他剧烈的咳嗽。</p><p>“该回去了，你的身体还没好全。”穆雷的声音很温柔，全然没有先前的怒气。</p><p>贝斯特站起身，拍拍屁股，捂住嘴，迈开脚步。</p><p>“等到合适的时候我会将一切都告诉你的。”穆雷的声音变得更加温柔，也更轻了，几不可闻。</p><p>贝斯特停下，他没有回应，穆雷会知道他已经听到了的。远处突然出现了鞋底踩在落叶上的声音，接着一只松鼠出现在他们的身旁不远处，贝斯特看向穆雷，穆雷正笑着看他。他打算走上前试着捉住松鼠，却听到一声枪响，紧接着松鼠倒下了，它的血染红了它的毛发。</p><p>贝斯特处于震惊之中，正要破口大骂，却听到穆雷冷冰冰的声音，“你就这么杀死了他。”</p><p>贝斯特转头看着穆雷，他感觉到他曾经十分熟悉的那个人现在变得全然不同，或者说，他从来就不曾了解过他？他倒是希望是第二种情况。</p><p>穆雷走上前，朝着来人举起拳头，对方比他高一个头，却被他的气势镇住，不敢动弹，甚至不敢大口呼吸，直到穆雷的拳头落在了旁边的树干上，些许残留的树叶随之掉落。</p><p>穆雷离开了，留下那个男人和贝斯特在那里，全然忘记他来此地的目的。贝斯特的怒气也因此消散不少，他朝对方吼了一句，“你差点就伤害到了我们！”也跟着穆雷离开了。</p><p>贝斯特跟在穆雷身后，一言不发。过去的画面被调换，穆雷从来都是跟在后面的那一个，小心翼翼地，对于贝斯特的行为感到十分不满，却难得发表自己的意见。这次不敢开口的是贝斯特，他看到穆雷颤抖的肩膀，却不敢问他到底发生了什么。他的想法一次又一次到了嘴边，他屡次张开双唇，却不敢发声，直到他跟着穆雷走进那个他已居住数月的房间，他才终于拉着穆雷的手腕，将他拉入怀中。</p><p>穆雷没有挣扎，贝斯特感到他逐渐平复，才终于放开他。“你准备好晚饭了吗？”</p><p>穆雷抬起头，贝斯特发誓他没有在穆雷的眼中看见一片血色，“今天不是轮到你了吗？”</p><p>晚餐时间十分安静，没有人说话，他们平静地吃着贝斯特烹饪的牛排和土豆泥，看不见房间里的大象。在穆雷离开时，贝斯特最后一次尝试开口，仍旧失败了。</p><p>贝斯特躺在沙发上，翻来覆去，两三个小时过去了，却仍然清醒地像是坐在驾驶舱里一样。贝斯特回想起坐在驾驶舱里的画面，穆雷坐在他的后面，为他报告海拔高度，解决身后的敌机，然后他的机翼被敌方打中，他离开驾驶舱前大喊着，“穆雷，快跳伞。”却看到穆雷被卡在后座里，紧接着飞机坠入海中，为大海增添了一抹可怖的红色。</p><p>他又看见穆雷从轰炸机上跳下，跳入一片火海中。他凄厉的叫声在贝斯特的耳边回响，贝斯特奋力朝穆雷游去，海水却拉住他让他下坠，就好像机油耗尽的轰炸机在空中下坠，但不同的是，这次他无法控制住局面，他在海水中不停地下坠，穆雷的惨叫声仍在他的耳边回荡，还有那声枪响，接着内脏翻出的松鼠与他一同坠入海底。我要死了，他想着，然后他的眼前一片漆黑。</p><p>他睁开双眼，黑夜将他包围，他无法摆脱梦中的那种无力感，以及死亡带给他的无法言喻的感受。房间里突然出现的抽泣声将他从这些情绪中抽离，他竖起耳朵，确认这声音不是他的幻想，他才坐起身，轻声呼唤，“穆雷？”</p><p>抽泣的声音突然消失，然后贝斯特听到陶瓷从餐桌上划过紧接着掉落在地上破碎的声音，他看见穆雷的身影在餐桌前，他胡乱地抹着眼睛，然后蹲在地上，收拾碎片。他朝穆雷走去，听到他被碎片划到时吸气的声音。他抓住穆雷的肩膀，强迫他停止收拾，看向自己。“没事的，穆雷，没事的。”</p><p>穆雷用他那发红的泛着水光的双眼看着他，他推开他的双手，“不，我搞砸了，我他妈差点就上了军事法庭，我不是拿不了枪，我连飞机后座都上不了，那帮战地医生说我有弹震症，给我吃药，对我进行心理辅导，但是他妈的根本就没有用，他们让我回家，我的家人，朋友，全都用怪异的眼光看着我，我只好离开那里。我会听到声音，路边的鸣笛声就像飞机引擎的声音，我会看到海，在这他妈的干得要死的地方看到海，我会听到机枪声，我还会看到我的双手因为发烫的枪管变得通红溃烂，”穆雷伸出双手，贝斯特在微弱的光线下看见了他手上的疤痕，“派对上的声音会让我发狂，气球爆开的声音让我把自己在房间里关了三天，你知道我下午为什么会那样吗？因为你们看到的是死去的松鼠，但我看到的是死去的人，在火海中，在海面上的火海中。我他妈的有问题，迪克，我他妈的有问题……”穆雷的声音逐渐破碎，他无法在贝斯特面前掩饰自己，他忍不住哭泣。</p><p>贝斯特再次搂住他，让他靠在自己的肩膀上，“你没有问题，”只是你的脑子在作怪，“我在这里。”贝斯特感到心中一阵绞痛，但他不知道该说些什么，就像那场任务之前。有人曾告诉他，说出你心中所想就行了，可他现在呢？难道要告诉穆雷，我会一直在你身边吗？告诉他我爱你？</p><p>“你会一直在我身边吗？”穆雷的声音闷闷的，贝斯特怀疑自己是否出现了幻听，他刚要回答，穆雷抬起头，再次开口，“你打算在我这里待多久？”就好像他没说过前一句。</p><p>“我想想，”贝斯特假装在沉思，“如果我说一辈子呢？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>